Innocent Eyes
by Witch
Summary: Whilst Phoebe is living in New York she falls pregenant but can't handle a child and gives the baby up for adoption but 16 years later the child turns up on Phoebe's doorstep looking for a mother... rated PG13 due to sexual content and issues discussed. R
1. Already Met You

Disclaimer: I do now own Charmed or any of the characters in the show. However this is an original fic idea so please don't steal it!

Summary – Phoebe was raped whilst she was living in New York and she got pregnant. But when she had the child she instantly gave it up fro adoption and moved back to San Francisco to be with her sisters. But 16 years later her daughter turns up on her doorstep looking for answers and with some shocking news for Phoebe.

Innocent Eyes ---- Already Met You

            Phoebe wandered casually through the Halliwell manor, she was still wearing her baggy pyjamas despite the fact that it was 11.00 am and Piper was expecting her at the club to help out with a stock take in half an hour. She walked through to the kitchen and placed her empty coffee cup in the sink, she was about to head upstairs to get ready when she heard the door bell ring. She hesitated as the doorbell rang again _I could just ignore it… I'm already late…_ she thought but as the ringing continued she headed towards the door. She pulled it open and was greeted by a young girl, who looked very nervous,

            "Can I help you?" asked Phoebe pushing a strand of stray hair behind her ear,

            "Ummm…. Maybe, I'm not sure," said the girl as she danced from foot to foot,

            "Do you know where you are?" asked Phoebe beginning to become concerned,

            "Are you Phoebe Halliwell?" asked the girl, still dancing,

            "Yeah." Said Phoebe, "Who are you? Am I in trouble… cause if I am I didn't do it," she joked,

            "Its you," sighed the girl and she pushed past Phoebe into the house, "You're Phoebe Halliwell?"

            "Excuse me," said Phoebe closing the door, "Who do you think you are! You can't just burst in here like this!" 

            "Well I didn't expect you to welcome me with open arms but I still expected something a little bit better than this!" said the girl looking at Phoebe very annoyed,

            "What are you talking about?" asked Phoebe, "Who are you?"

            "Melissa," she paused and looked up at Phoebe, "Melissa Halliwell – you're daughter," Phoebe's eyes widened as she listened to what the youngster were telling. Phoebe walked through to the living room and sat down, Melissa followed not long after.

            "But… how?" asked Phoebe looking up at her, "How did you find me?"

            "Well the adoption agency kept records about my birth mother – since my father's name was never told to them – and they wouldn't tell me until my sixteenth birthday with was…"

            "Yesterday," Phoebe butted in, "I remember,"

            "So they gave me this address and I got on the first bus here and well here I am… I guess that's pretty much it," finished Melissa then she walked over and sat beside Phoebe.

            "But why are you here? Didn't the adoption agency place you with a nice family?" she asked… but then realised how insensitive what she said was,

            "I'm here because I wanted to get to know you!" said Melissa, "and I wanted to know why…" she began but Phoebe cut her off,

            "And why are you called Melissa I asked them to give you a name that began with a 'P' that was all I asked!" asked Phoebe,

            "Well Melissa is my middle name… my full name is Parker Melissa Halliwell… well that's on my birth certificate but my "parents" surname is Parker – so you see why I go by Melissa," Phoebe smiled,

            "Though break, Parker Parker… jeeze what were they thinking placing you with the Parkers when you were called Parker,"

            "It's not that bad… they're nice people." She paused and looked up at Phoebe, "But they're not my mother,"

            "I know… but why did you want to know someone who left you at an adoption agency? I feel so horrible now that I'm seeing you for the first time on your sixteenth birthday," said Phoebe

            "Correction… one day after my sixteenth birthday," she walked over to Phoebe and took her hand, "I wanted to see you because you're my mother and I need you in my life," she was cut off when the door opened and Piper and Paige walked in. Phoebe walked through to the front door and greeted them,

            "Hey guys… how was shopping?" she asked,

            "It was ok," began Paige but Phoebe cut her off again,

            "Listen I have something to tell you guys and I'm not sure how you're going to take it but you need to know," said Phoebe and took her sisters into the living room where Parker sat,

            "Piper, Paige this is Parker… Parker Halliwell. My Daughter." 


	2. In My Own Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or the characters

A/N: Since I got some reviews for the first chapter of this fic asking for more I decided to continue so enjoy this next chapter and remember to keep reviewing or I won't continue!!! :: Oh I am evil ^_^:: 

Innocent Eyes – In My Own Time

            "You're what?" asked Paige looking the young girl up and down,

            "Hey daughter… Parker," said Parker as she walked over to her new Aunts, "Are you Piper? Or Prue?" The three sisters looked at each other, how were they meant to tell this girl after she had just found her family that Prue had been dead for years?

            "I'm Piper," said Piper and holding her hand out, Parker shook it and smiled, 

            "So that makes you…" she began

            "Paige," Paige said and she also held out her hand,

            "But wait… I was told that Phoebe Halliwell was living with Piper and Prue Halliwell," questioned Parker,

            "Well yes," said Phoebe, "I was… but Prue passed away a while ago and this is Paige… our half sister and you're Aunt," 

            "Oh… ok," said Parker as she walked back into the living room.

            "I'll be right back… I'm going to help Piper make the tea," she signalled to Piper to follow her, "Paige will keep you company," 

            When Phoebe and Piper had left Paige sat down next to Parker, there were a few moments of awkward silence before Paige spoke,

            "I don't really know what to say," she said,

            "Me neither really," replied Parker, "I didn't actually know what to say to Phoebe… because you know she's my mother and  all but I don't know her or anything like that and was it stupid just turning up on her doorstep this morning…" she finished,

            "No… not at all was it stupid. You wanted to know your mother… so did I," said Paige honestly,

            "You never knew your mother either?" asked Parker,

            "Nope." Said Paige and then realised that this was how she could connect with the girl and make her feel better, "You see, Our mother – your grandmother – had an affair whilst she was still married to Piper and Phoebe's father. And well I was the end product and well she felt that she had to  give me up so she took me to a church and gave me to a nun there… that was the last time she ever saw me. And she only had one request for the nun give me a name beginning with a..."

            "'P'" finished Parker, "That's what Phoebe told the adoption agency,

            "Yeah, well my mother passes away before I could meet her. But I did meet my estranged father not too long ago… well actually now that I think about it; it was actually quite long ago. And we kept in touch but he also passed away a few years back," she finished, and looked up at Parker,

            "So I guess we have a lot in common," said Parker, as she placed her hand in Paige's,

            "Guess so,"

Just then Phoebe and Piper walked in, they were carrying a tray full of tea, and they say it down and then sat on the couch opposite Paige and Parker. Piper sat back with her cup of tea placed neatly in her hands and looked Parker up and down,

            "So, Parker is it?" she asked, Phoebe shot a glare at her. Having grown up with Piper Phoebe could tell when she was being hostile to someone new to them.

            "Yes, and you're Piper," said Parker she smiled sweetly at Piper then at Phoebe,

            "So tell us how you found Phoebe," Said Paige,

            "Well when I was adopted the adoption agency wouldn't allow my parents access to my file where the information about my real parents was kept. However they couldn't keep it from me after I turned sixteen, so as soon as I did I went over there and got the information. Then I got on the first plane to San Francisco and well here I am… there wasn't really a story there," she stopped quite abruptly when she saw the look on Piper's face,

            "Parker, won't you're parents be worried where you are?" she asked, acting concerned,

            "No, I told them that though I loved them dearly I had to know my real mother. And since they have always been straight with me about my adoption they understood… they are the ones who paid my plane ticket over here and gave me enough money to buy another one when and if I decide to go home," she finished her sentence very quickly then looked around at the sisters,

            "What do you mean if?" Asked Piper glaring down at Phoebe,

            "Well what they thought was that I could transfer schools and move to San Francisco to get to know Phoebe, if that's alright with you guys," said Parker sheepishly, her head hanging by her shoulders glumly,

            "Well I don't know how long you can stay and I don't know about transferring schools… but you can stay the night." Said Phoebe smiling,

            "Thanks… mom," said Parker, then she smiled awkwardly,

            "That was a little weird," said Phoebe,

            "Yeah tell me about it, I could call you Phoebe if you prefer,"

            "I'll get used to it," she replied, "Come on you can either sleep on the couch or you could bunk on my floor and we could have a girly sleepover tonight?" suggested Phoebe,

            "Can we have marshmallow's and hot chocolate?" asked Parker,

            "I wouldn't have it any other way," smiled Phoebe,

            "Can I join in?" asked Paige,

            "Yeah," replied Parker,

            "Ok well I have to get to work, but Parker you can hang here with Paige for the day… if she's not too busy," said Phoebe as she looked at Paige for approval,

            "I think we can find something to do," replied Paige,

            "You know… my parents give me $300 to buy new clothes, because I really need some… and I here the malls here are meant to be great," said Parker slyly,

            "You read my mind, let me just grab a coat," said Paige as she and Parker left the room. Leaving Phoebe and Piper alone,

            "Well, she seems nice," said Piper,

            "Piper, please not now… I never thought I would have to deal with this and quite frankly I can't right now," said Phoebe as she headed for the manor door,

            "Ok we'll talk later but you'll have to explain at some point!" yelled Piper after her, before leaving the manor herself to go to the club.


	3. Talking To The Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or Beyonce's song – Crazy In Love

A/N: I'm going to see the Rocky Horror Show at Glasgow in November… ok so this had nothing to do with Charmed what so ever but do I honestly give a crap… Ummm let me think – no! I'm well excited ok now on to the story!

Innocent Eyes - Talking To The Family

            Phoebe came in from the paper and dumped her stuff in the foyer of the manor. She could hear loud music coming from her bedroom upstairs, puzzled she quickly went upstairs following the noise, she burst into her room and found Parker dancing in front of her mirror with a hair brush. She stood quietly at the door admiring her daughter… this was the first time she had seen Parker acting like a normal teenager since she arrived at the manor two weeks ago. Parker was singing loudly however she could barely be heard over the music, she spun round and saw Phoebe standing at the door. She dropped the hair brush and quickly rushed over to the stereo down so low that Phoebe couldn't even hear it.

            "Sorry, was it too loud? No one was home and I just thought… it won't happen again," she said staring at the ground,

            "Hey that's ok, you reminded me of well me, when I was a teenager. Dancing in front of the mirror, what were you listening too?" she asked entering the room and sitting on the bed, 

            "Beyonce… her song Crazy In Love is just amazing," replied Parker,

            "Really I don't think I've heard that one before, turn it up," replied Phoebe, hoping that taking an interest in her daughters interest would bring them slightly closer together. Phoebe had been very busy with the paper since Parker had arrived, and they hadn't had much time to talk to each other or get to know each other or anything.        Parker turned the music up slightly louder and looked back at Phoebe who had now gotten up off the bed and walked over to join her daughter. She was bobbing her head in tune with the music,

            "Don't tell me my mom is a head bobber?" said Parker jokily,

            'What's wrong with that?" asked Phoebe,

            "Well its just more fun to sort of dance like this," replied Parker who picked up her hair brush and started to dance to the music. Soon enough Phoebe joined in after turning up the music some more. Soon enough the were both jumping around the room with hair brushes in the hands laughing and attempting to sing along with the music… well at least Phoebe was attempting, Parker knew all the words already.

            Almost an hour later she and Parker were exhausted from dancing all afternoon they wandered down stairs and sat down at the kitchen table. Phoebe poured them both a glass of coke and then they sat in silence for a few moments.

            "So…" she began, "I guess you have a lot of questions you want to ask me?" asked Phoebe,

            "Well yeah sort of… but I don't now if I'd feel right asking you them since we've just recently met," replied Parker,

            "Well, you've been here for two weeks and we've been tip-toeing around each other… if I'm right you're a teenager and I'm your mom so shouldn't we be yelling at each other," Phoebe joked,

            "Well yeah, in any normal mother daughter relationship, but I don't know if you can classify ours as a normal relationship. I mean I'm sixteen and I've only met you two weeks ago," said Parker,

            "Well you must be curious about things, for one thing all the family emergencies that we seem to have, and there must be other stuff…" said Phoebe encouragingly. She felt like she owed it to the girl to explain why she had given her up for adoption, and why there were so many "family emergencies" and well everything and she was also curious if Parker had inherited any powers.

            "Ok, well there is something's that I've been curious about," she said shyly,

            "Ok, sure ask me anything," said Phoebe smiling,

            "Well… ummm, I was wondering why you gave me up for adoption…" said Parker quietly,

            "I thought you might ask something like this," said Phoebe as she took Parkers hand, "So here's the truth… I got pregnant with you while I was living in New York. I was 23 years old, and well honestly I sort of felt that I really wasn't ready to have a child. I mean I was in a new job every month or so, I didn't have much money, I lived in a one bedroom flat with no bathtub just a shower. My life was a total mess, but I knew that I couldn't bring myself to have an abortion. So I went along with the pregnancy, then on the 17th of May I went into labour – and you know what it was so painful – though it was rather short, I was only in labour for about three hours and then you were born. All through my pregnancy I had been debating with myself if you were going to be a boy of a girl… but a few days before you were born I had decided that you were definitely a girl. And I was right, so anyways after you were born the nurses took you away to weigh you and clean you up then wrapped in a pink blanket they handed you to me. You were so beautiful and tiny, you were petite in every single way possible, and you had ten little fingers and ten little toes. I know I counted every single one, and then I looked deep into you big brown eyes and decided in a split second that you were mine. That I couldn't face giving you away, that I was going to keep you and raise you  and make you so special to me in every way possible." Phoebe pasued and looked at Parker,

            "But if you were so determined to keep me, why didn't you?" she asked confused,

            'Well," Phoebe continued, "A few days later when I was still in hospital I got a call from Piper, my grandmother, Grams had died during the night. And I was to come home right away, suddenly I have to make a choice I could take you home with me or I could put you up for adoption. I really wanted to bring you home with me… but I couldn't' bare the thought of Prue and Piper looking at me disapproving at me. I wasn't married, and I had no boyfriend I had no nothing but then I started to think… I did have something. I had this gorgeous baby girl, but what kind of life could I possibly give her.  So I decided right there and then that I wasn't good enough for you and I told the social worker that I couldn't keep you. I remember that once I'd signed the papers, I hadn't even given you a name… so I ran down the corridor after her and stopped her just before she left. But I hadn't thought of a name so I simply told her to give you a name that started with a 'P' and then you were gone forever. I remember my journey back to San Francisco, I was a mess… I couldn't believe that I had signed a piece of paper that allowed someone else to bring up my child, my darling daughter. I now that I hadn't known you that long but I knew that I loved you… and that some day I would find you… and now you found me," Phoebe stopped and sniffed, she looked up at Parker who was on the verge of tears,

            "Thank you," she said taking Phoebe's hand, "I know that you just wanted what was best for me and know I've found you and I know that you're a good person and that what you did was best for me… so thank you, I just needed to know." Replied Parker before she stood up and wandered out of the room. She bumped into Paige and Piper at the door,

            "Hey guys," she sniffed and then went upstairs.

            "Phoebe," said Piper as she went inside and sat down beside her sister. She was soon joined by Paige,

            "We heard what you said," said Paige,

            "Yeah but that's not exactly the whole story… I left out some details, but I just don't want Parker to know them things," aid Phoebe looking at the table,

            "What did you leave out? Its ok we'll understand," asked Piper,

            "No you won't… its too disgraceful," replied Phoebe, "I'm so ashamed I let it happen,"

            "Nothing can be that bad,"

            "Yes it can! You don't know you weren't there!" said Phoebe getting up from the table,

            "Come on honey… talk to us…" began Paige but she was cut off,

            "I was raped,"


	4. Flesh And Blood

Disclaimer: Same As Usual  
  
Innocent Eyes - Flesh And Blood  
  
Piper and Paige sat on the couch looking at Phoebe with shock, both of their mouths open. Phoebe was looking at the ground, she knew she shouldn't have yelled like that - for one thing Parker might have over heard - because it shocked them and made her feel disgusting but she had to get it off her chest.  
"Honey," said Piper moving over to Phoebe and placing her arm around her shoulders, "Why didn't you mention something to us earlier?" she asked,  
"There never seemed like the right time to bring it up. I mean I couldn't say anything in the weeks after Grams funeral, or Prue's or when Paige arrived there always seemed to be too much going on with all the demon fighting I just thought that I should keep it to myself," replied Phoebe, her eyes still fixed on the ground,  
"Well, do you want to talk about it with us now?" asked Paige,  
"I don't now if I can. I mean I've never spoken about it to any one; I don't want to burden you with all these pathetic things. There are more important things," Phoebe said,  
"Like what?" asked Piper, looking shocked - this was the first time in ages that Phoebe hadn't confided in her - Phoebe got up off the couch and walked a couple of steps across the room then turned back to face her sisters,  
"Like Parker," she said, "Like that young girl upstairs who needs her mother. I can't tell her the real reason that I gave her up. What would she think if she knew?"  
"If she knew what? You gave her up because you couldn't cope raising a child at that point in your life," said Paige,  
"No," replied Phoebe as she sat back down beside her sisters,  
"I gave her up because every time I looked at her I saw my attacker. And I resented her, I resented my own child, my own flesh and blood!" said Phoebe.  
"It's expected that you would feel some anger towards the child of the man who raped you. I think that Parker is old enough and mature enough to understand," said Piper,  
"Understand what? Understand that from the second she was born I hated her, that I refused to breast feed her, hold her or even look at her?" yelled Phoebe, "How would you feel if mum felt like that about you?"  
"The circumstances are completely different," said Piper, "Mum loved us and she wasn't raped she chose to become pregnant!"  
"But I didn't," said Phoebe lowering her voice, "I got to go, I have to get out of here I can't deal with this just now." said Phoebe walking from the living room, grabbing her car keys and leaving the manor. Piper and Paige walked into the foyer just in time to see Phoebe slamming the door behind her.  
They walked into the kitchen and saw Parker sitting at the table, staring at the floral pattern on it. Piper and Paige walked in and sat down beside her, Parker didn't look up she begun drumming her fingers on the tablecloth.  
"Hey Parker. how are you today?" asked Paige, breaking the minute of silence,  
"Mnnff," replied Parker, muttering something indistinct under her breath,  
"Care to give me a vowel in there?" joked Paige, placing her hand, Parker lifted her head and looked at Paige. Tears were forming behind those big brown iris' and instantly Paige knew that Parker had overheard.  
"I heard what you and Phoebe were saying," she paused and sniffed, "I heard every single word. she hates me. She wishes that I was never born and that I hadn't found her," said Parker sobbing,  
"No," replied Paige, "She's just confused is all, she doesn't hate you,"  
"Then why would she say all those things? Why would she say that she resented me, my mother was raped and fell pregnant! She didn't choose for me to be alive she's stuck with me and she resents me for it. I think she blames me for her attack and my father he hurt her and stuck her with a child that she never wanted." Parker paused once more an wiped away her tears, "She hates me, how can I live with a mother who hates me?"  
"Phoebe doesn't hate you. She hates what was done to her and she hates the fact that such a lovely girl like you was created like that. But she doesn't hate you," said Paige while Piper remained silent.  
"How can you know this? I know she wishes that I was." began Parker but Piper cut her off,  
"Parker," she began, "I know you haven't been part of this family for a long time but Phoebe doesn't hate you. You're her child; she can't hate her own child. In fact as a mother I know she loves you, though she might not have said it to your face or to any of us. Its natural, she carried you for six months and she regrets ever giving you up. She does love you even if she doesn't know it herself and even if she never says it, I know its true." She finished,  
"No," said Parker, getting up from the table and running upstairs, Paige got off her seat to follow Parker but Piper grabbed her arm,  
"We shouldn't," she said simply,  
"We can't just let her go," protested Paige, "We have to go and talk to her,"  
"What can we say? We don't know her or understand her; we just met the girl we can't intrude on her space or her emotions. We have to let her try and make sense of what she overheard, we have to let her figure things out before we try to talk to her. Just trust me on this Paige," she said before she walked out of the kitchen leaving Paige by herself.  
  
***  
  
Later that evening Parker sat alone in Phoebe's bedroom; she was sitting huddled in the corner. She had heard Phoebe coming home about an hour ago and had vaguely heard voices - she knew her sister's must have told her what was going on - but no one had come upstairs to check on her. She sat in the corner looking out the window her eyes cast upwards towards the sky, the stars were out, every one of them twinkling as if looking down on her. She stood up and walked over to Phoebe's desk where she lifted out a piece of paper and began to scribble, she wasn't writing anything in particular but she wanted to do something. She was using a black marker to write with and soon enough it was tearing through the paper and leaving black marks on Phoebe's desk. She looked over at Phoebe's desk tidy and stared at it for a few moments before she heard a car drive by. The headlights lit up the room and bounced of the scissors that were sitting in the tidy. The blades lit up and reflected in her eyes, she was somewhat mesmerised by the light bouncing back at her face. She reached over and took them out of there neat place in the desk tidy, she put her fingers in the slots and snapped them open and closed a couple of times. Scissors so easy, household and simple, such a useful object, such a thing has more purpose to her than ever before. She open the scissors once more and didn't close them - she knew that she was falling into a deadly pattern but she didn't care. 


	5. Detatched

Disclaimer: Same As Usual  
  
Innocent Eyes - Detached  
  
Parker awoke the next morning and went downstairs where she fond Piper, Paige and Phoebe sitting round the kitchen table. The conversation silenced suddenly when she walked in, she looked at Piper and Paige and smiled but then ignored Phoebe altogether. She walked over to the work surface and put some toast in the toaster, at the table Piper looked over at Phoebe. Who looked genuinely hurt by the snub she had just received from Parker, Paige also looked at her and signalled that she should talk to Parker. Then both sisters left the kitchen leaving mother and daughter to talk.  
"How are you this morning?" asked Phoebe after a few minutes of dead silence,  
"Fine," replied Parker walking over to the table and sitting down with her toast,  
"Did you sleep well?" asked Phoebe,  
"Fine," replied Parker once more,  
"How's you're toast?"  
"Fine,"  
"Parker, I know you overheard what I was saying yesterday," said Phoebe, then she paused debating with her mind whether or not to continue, "And I was wondering how you felt about what I said,"  
"Fine," replied Parker not looking up from the table,  
"Dammit Parker!" cursed Phoebe, "I know that what I said must have upset you and I know that you must need to talk and if you don't then I sure do!"  
"Fine," replied Parker, sighing loudly, "Yes I overheard what you said about me and yes it hurt but I\m over it. In fact I'm going to call my parents - The Parkers - and ask for them to get me a plane ticket to go home." She finished,  
"Parker, you can't leave. I'm your mother and ." began Phoebe but Parker cut her off,  
"My mother! That's a laugh, you're not my mother you're just some woman who gave birth to me. You don't know me or anything about my life and I think that it would just be better for the both of us of I just left," said Parker getting up from the table and running from the room. She ran upstairs pushing past Piper and Paige on the way and into Phoebe's bedroom. Where she grabbed a pillow and held it to her face - then she screamed. She screamed long and hard but the pillow muffled her voice, once she had caught her breath and stopped screaming she threw the pillow across the room and reached for Phoebe desk tidy once more. She grabbed it and emptied the contents onto the ground and picked up the scissors. She opened the blades and without a second thought began to cut away at her arms, she saw the blood begin to fall to the ground and didn't think to stop. She just kept cutting, it wasn't that she couldn't stop - she could have stopped whenever she wanted - she wanted to feel the pain. She wanted to feel, suddenly there was knock at the door.  
"Parker," the voice said, "Its Paige, can I come in?" Parker stopped dead when she saw the door opening and Paige standing in front of her.  
  
***  
  
Downstairs Piper and Phoebe sat in the kitchen; they had heard Parker slamming things around upstairs but dared not go up. They had tried to stop Paige from going up but she claimed that she could relate to what Parker was going through - neither of them were entirely sure what she meant - but figured it was better than letting Parker sit upstairs alone.  
"So how did she take it?" asked Piper,  
"How do you think?" replied Phoebe, "She just got so angry, I now she's going through a lot and I just feel so helpless. I mean all the years we've been witches we've always been able to handle every situation we've come up against and now it just seems like we've. I've hit a brick wall or something."  
"Phoebe, you know this is going to turn out alright. Don't you?" said Piper,  
"No, I don't. I wish that I could say I do but I honestly don't know what I'm going to do next I mean I'm just so lost. And Parker well this whole motherhood thing is so new to me and now she's a teenager dealing with all kinds of emotions and I just can't relate tot hat any more. And even though I have moved on since my time in New York every time I look at her; I don't see me I see the man who raped me." 


	6. Past Lives Part One: Parker

Disclaimer: As Usual  
  
Innocent Eyes - Past Lives: Part One: Parker  
  
Paige stood in the doorway staring at Parker who was still holding the scissor blade to her wrist. Parker was breathing heavily but it was shallow and slow, tears had subsided but she was still partially sobbing. She let the scissors fall from her hand and let her body fall to the ground, first buckling at the knees then the weight of her torso collapsed on her. Paige ran into the room and kicked the scissors out of the way; she grabbed Parker round the shoulders and sat her up against her own frame. She quickly brought her hands to Parkers wounds in an attempt to heal her, but nothing happened. Parker pulled her arms away from Paige and brought the blood up to her face where she just watched it,  
"Parker?" said Paige, "Parker?"  
"You know this doesn't even hurt. I can't feel a thing though I sort of feel like I should, you know?" said Parker her eyes still fixed on the red liquid that was flowing from her wounds.  
"Parker we have to stop this blood," said Paige getting up and pulling Parker to her feet but her legs were weak and she was refusing to walk, "Parker! Start moving!"  
"What's the point?" asked Parker though she soon began to follow Paige along the corridor. Paige had torn a piece of her shirt and was trying to block the blood flow with that but it wasn't working very well. Parker's wounds weren't very deep but they were bad enough that she was losing quite a bit of blood. Paige led her into the bathroom and grabbed the first towel that she saw and wrapped Parkers wrists in it. Parker's body began to go limp.  
"Parker! Snap out of it!" Said Paige turning on the cold tap and throwing water in Parkers face, this seemed to bring Parker back to earth.  
"You actually care. why? You just felt worried. about me, you felt worried and scared and anxious. Why?" said Parker,  
"You're not making sense," said Paige, as she removed the towels. Parker's wounds were bleeding less now, the towels were stained with blood but at least there was less blood now. Paige pressed the towels back on the wounds and then reached into the drawer where she found bandages. She unravelled one and removed the towel from Parkers wounds. She began wrapping the bandage round Parker's arm and the blood wasn't soaking through each layer as quickly as she thought it might. She assumed she had stopped most of the blood flow. Once she had finished wrapping the bandage she taped it down with some medical celotape and pushed the towel into the bathroom corner. She propped Parker up against bathroom worktop and sat next to her holding her wrists in her hands. After a few minutes of silence Parker spoke,  
"You're relived. why are you relived? I don't understand, you're also thankful and things why do you feel like this?" she asked,  
"What? Why do you feel like this?" said Paige pointing at Parkers wounds,  
"Because, I can't feel anything except what everyone else is feeling." Said Parker but Paige looked shocked and confused. "You'd just think I'm crazy. everyone else does,"  
"I promise I won't think you're crazy," said Paige,  
"Well every since I can remember I haven't been able to feel anything. No hurt, no pain, no anger, no emotion. Except what everyone else was feeling, I could feel when someone was happy, or sad, or confused. I could feel it all and it kills me. Not literally of course but inside it kills me, I can feel everything that they are going through yet I don't understand all these feelings." Sobbed Parker,  
"Are you telling me that you can feel feelings?" asked Paige,  
"Not just feelings, I can feel everything emotions and pain," said Parker, "But you'll just think I'm crazy, except." she paused for a second and looked at Paige, "You don't. you believe me,"  
"I do," replied Paige, "Parker. I really think we need to talk to Piper and Phoebe about this. They had an incident with someone with you gift a couple of years ago,"  
"You call this a gift? I can't feel anything of my own everything, every single emotion that I feel is someone else's its all second hand!" said Parker,  
"Parker, you have an empathic gift, you can feel feelings. That is a gift, and a good one at that. You just need to learn to control it, we need to talk to my sisters." Said Paige helping Parker up off the ground,  
"Ok, but on one condition. don't tell them about this," said Parker pointing at her wounds, "When my last family found out what I was doing they freaking and kicked me out because I wouldn't open up to them, and they wanted to send me to a shrink and I wouldn't go." Parker started but Paige cut her off,  
"You mean. this isn't the first time you've done something like this?" asked Paige, Parker shook her head and pulled up her sleeve. Her arm was covered in small gashed some bigger than others but none bigger than five centimetres.  
"Now you're feeling sorry for me," said Parker forcing a smile. With that they went downstairs after changing out of their clothes that were stained with blood.  
  
***  
  
In the kitchen Piper and Phoebe sat in silence, but when Parker and Paige entered Parker felt the tense atmosphere in the room. It hit her very suddenly causing her to lose her balance and she fell to the ground. Paige bent down and helped her to her feet,  
"Parker, are you ok?" asked Piper,  
"Fake," whispered Parker into Paige's ear, "I'm fine," she then replied to Piper,  
"So what's up?" asked Phoebe,  
"We have something to tell you guys," said Paige leading Parker over to the table,  
"What is it?" asked Phoebe,  
"This," replied Paige as she reached over and pinched Phoebe,  
"Oww!" exclaimed Parker and Phoebe at the same time,  
"What the?" asked Piper standing up from the table,  
"You're confused, your arm hurts, Paige is happy her demonstration got you two's attention," said Parker pointing to each sister in turn, Piper turned to look at Phoebe who shook her head in disbelief.  
"It appears that Parker here has an empathic ability," she said smiling,  
"But how. I mean I know that magic tends to run in our family but normally we either get the power to freeze or telekinesis or premonitions or something that's traditional. We've never had an empath before," said Phoebe,  
"You're scared. oh you're so scared. Why are you scared of this?" Said Parker looking at Piper, "Why are you scared of me?"  
"I'm not, I'm not scared of anything," replied Piper sullenly,  
"Lying. lying, you're lying now. I can tell, I know that these words you're saying are not at all sincere. you're terrified of me or at least you're terrified of what's happening to me," said Parker getting up from the table,  
"Stop doing that," said Piper,  
"Stop doing what?"  
"Stop reading my feelings. emotions are personal," Piper continued "I wouldn't know," said Parker, "What do you mean. you must know that emotions you feel are personal," said Phoebe, looking at her daughter "I don't though. I don't know that emotions are personal I don't even know what an emotion really is," she said without flinching, "You know what an emotion is. You must, everyone has felt something in there life," said Phoebe, "Well not me. I've never felt a single emotion that was my own, I've never felt happy, sad, worried, scared, unhappy anything. I only feel the things that other people are feeling. And then I act how I think I should have acted," she Parker gesturing excessively with her hands. "You've never felt anything for yourself. never happiness, never grief, never lust, or love or anything?" asked Phoebe, "Nope, none of them. I've only felt what others have been feeling. I told my parents that I loved them because I felt my brother and sister's love for them. I cried at funerals not because I was sad but because I felt all the sorrow that surrounded me. I cried at weddings because I was overcome with all the happiness that was in the room, all the joy. But that's when I had slight control over it. Now I feel everything, all the time, everywhere I go I feel what others are feeling. And not just in this house, and not just in this street I feel everything. And I hear all the thoughts of others - well at least the thoughts that are linked to their emotions which considering how much our emotions or your emotions play in your life is a lot of their thoughts." "Oh, Parker." began Phoebe, "Don't!" Yelled Parker, "Don't feel sorry for me, it hurts my head," she said and then without another word she left the room. All three sisters looked at each other, none of them dared to speak.  
  
***  
  
Later that evening Phoebe sat in the dining room her laptop sitting in front of her. Paige walked in and sat down beside her sister,  
"What you up to?" she asked,  
"I was looking up information on empaths for Parker but then I got her medical record sent through the system. I just wanted to check something's out," replied Phoebe her eyes not moving from the computer screen.  
"How did you do that," asked Paige,  
"I said I was you and that I was a social worker working with Parker," said Phoebe "Oh," sighed Paige, but decided it was best not to comment on anything, "Listen to this." said Phoebe "Parker Melissa Halliwell - guess she always went by that or at least legally that's who she is - she has been in and out of mental institutes and clinics for Psychological research. There are hundreds of doctor's notes about her being delirious, depressed, having hallucinations. self harming." She paused as she scrolled down the screen, "She spent three months in a youth clinic for depressed youngsters but she was released because there was no evidence that she was depressed, but she kept claiming that it was hurting her head being in there. It made her feel worse." she stopped when she saw Parker standing at the door, "Parker," "Its ok," smiled Parker, "I knew that you were looking up something, I didn't know that you were looking up me. But I could feel that something was upsetting you so I came down to make sure you were alright," "I'm fine," "Lying," replied Parker, "Well, its just why didn't you mention your past before?" asked Phoebe, "You never asked," said Parker solemnly, "Well I'm asking now," said Phoebe "Ok," said Parker as she walked in and sat down opposite Phoebe, "well erm. where to start. I guess when I first knew I had the power to feel feelings. I was 15 at the time - only like a year ago - I just began to sense things. At first I assumed it was things that I was feeling but I couldn't understand the feelings. I once again assumed that was because my hormones were out of wack, but then I realised I was feeling pain that I couldn't possibly be feeling myself. The feeling of a divorce, a birth, a marriage, suicide and everything that people around me were feeling. I told my parents about how I was feeling - they blamed hormones as well - I tried to ignore things. But can you imagine what its like walking through a high school full of troubled students every single day with this ability. One day I felt how depressed my best friend was; she was so upset and thinking about killing herself. I sat beside her in most of my classes and every room I walked into I heard her heart and soul screaming out for help. And I couldn't believe I hadn't spotted anything different with her, I sat down beside her and asked if she was ok. She lied straight to my face - I couldn't figure out how she could look straight into my eyes and lie - I left it at that and decided that I would try again later. But all the way through that class I felt her, she was dying on the inside, and she had decided that soon enough she was going to kill herself so she would be dying on the outside too. As soon as the bell rang I couldn't handle it anymore, I ran from the classroom and the school, I ran all the way home. And went into the kitchen, my parents were out but I knew they'd be home later. I walked over to the knife rack and lifted my mother's carving knife. I dragged it across my arms - but I didn't stop with one cut - I continued to cut myself. And for the first time I realised that I didn't feel any pain. I felt nothing but I cold see the blood dripping to the floor but I realised that I couldn't actually feel any of the pain that I assumed would come with cutting. So I began to cut deeper and deeper I just wanted to feel something that wasn't second hand. But soon I began to feel dizzy, my legs went all weak and I fell to the ground and saw the puddle of blood that I was lying in. I realised for the first time that I had made a huge mistake. I was dying and worse than that I was dying alone, there was no one for me to tell how much I loved but not because I was alone but because there was no one that I loved. Anyway, moving on, my parents came home and found me - I'm assuming that called an ambulance - and I woke up in hospital. The hospital send a therapist to speak to me, he asked me what was bothering me at the exact moment. I simply replied - "Your divorce". Puzzled he asked me what I meant and how I knew that he was getting divorced. I told him straight that I could hear his heart screaming at me, he still loved his wife you see but he was in denial of his feelings. I sat there telling him exactly what he was feeling every second, he decided that I was delirious and that I thought I had some kind of powers. He assigned me to another doctor the next day." Parker paused and looked over to Phoebe and Paige, both of their eyes were filled with tears, or at the very least they were on the verge of tears. Phoebe walked round and placed her hand on Parkers soon enough she found herself pulled into a premonition only it wasn't something that was going to happen. It was Parkers past, "Parker, I'm Doctor Levinthole. I will be working with you for the next couple of hours. Now can I please ask why you decided to hurt your self," asked a short, balding man with a beer belly. "You don't waste any time do you?" sneered Parker, "Like I explained to the other doctor. I did it so I could feel something that belonged to me," "What do you mean something that belonged to you?" asked the doctor, "Well you see I have this sort of power that I can feel what other people are feeling. And right now you're thinking that I'm totally crazy or depressed or both and you're sending me to Driftwood? What's that?" asked Parker "Driftwood is a clinic. A hospital for girls of your age with your kinds of problems. Now Parker it has become obvious to me that you need some kind of help and I think that Driftwood is the best place for you to get this help. So I'm going to call you a taxi and we'll get you all settled in," said the doctor picking up the telephone. "I'm not crazy." Replied Parker "I know. you're just having some problems. And the other girls in Driftwood are having the same kind of problems, so you can relate to them and the doctors and nurses. It will help you," he said, "Look if you lock me up in that place. I will go crazy!" yelled Parker, but it was too late the doctor had called the taxi.  
  
Phoebe snapped out of her premonition to find Parker and Paige staring at her. "They locked you up," she said, "They made things worse for you, they sent you to that place with all those girls with problems and forced you to live there. And you could feel everything that they could feel and." she broke into tears and couldn't continue. "Yeah. They sent me to an institution and I felt everything that was going on with everyone else. So I escaped, and went back to my parents then as soon as I turned sixteen I came here and well that's pretty much it. Except from the occasional therapist that my parents sent me to see, the hospital found me and said that being in the hospital wasn't helping me but I could see therapists out of hospital and hopefully that would help me. But it didn't so I continued to cut in secret, I didn't feel any pain but I figured that the people who's pain I felt couldn't express themselves I would do it for them. But my parents found out and said that they couldn't help me and perhaps you could, maybe meeting my birth mother would help." "Has it?" asked Phoebe, "I don't know. I don't feel relived that I found you, or happy I still don't feel anything but I was hoping that maybe you could help me feel," 


	7. Past Lives Part Two: Phoebe

Disclaimer: As Usual

A/N: I'm Back!!!

Past Lives: Part Two Phoebe

            Phoebe sat awake that night, her mind was buzzing. She tried to shut it down but she couldn't keep herself from reliving that premonition. The doctors and all the pain that Parker has gone through kept filling her mind up. She went from her bedroom and wandered down stairs where she found Piper sitting at the kitchen table, she was clasping a small mug of what Phoebe assumed was hot chocolate. 

            "Hey," she said quietly, Phoebe smiled and sat down beside her sister,

            "Can't sleep?" asked Phoebe,

"No, you either?"

"I don't want to do to sleep. I just want to find a way to help her, I mean maybe we could get rid of the gift or help her to control it or something… I just want my daughter to have some kind of normal life. Doesn't everyone… I mean you and Wyatt, you wanted him to have a normal life and I guess he does. I mean he's studying at North Carolina and he's fine. Maybe that's what I should do, let her live a normal life like a normal teenager… or something," said Phoebe,

"But there's a difference between Parker and Wyatt. He doesn't have the same powers that she does he has similar powers to Paige. He can control them and he can feel, I don't know how Parker would react to being surrounded by all these confused students every single day of her life," replied Piper,

"I know, I just want an answer… this is all my fault,"

"What… how is it all your fault? There was no way that you could change Parker's powers, or what happened to her in the past,"

"Not that… it's my fault that she was born, that she has to live with a mother who doesn't know her yet still see a rapist when she looks at her. And can't feel anything that some else isn't feeling first. What kind of life have I given her? She's as big a freak as you and I are and its my fault, I gave her this life if you can even call it that," sobbed Phoebe,

"Parker is not a freak. And neither are we, we are just people with gifts, we can't control them or do anything about them so we might as well just deal. And we have, and its not your fault that you were raped. You didn't ask for it to happen and I'm so, so sorry that it did but we can't change it… ever,"

"How was it not my fault… it was all my fault I was just asking to be mugged or raped or god even murdered!" said Phoebe,

"Look Phoebe, I don't know what happened to you in New York, I know very little about your life there. And for some reason you won't tell me and I don't know why you won't. But that's up to you… I just wish you…"

"I was a mess," Phoebe started cutting Piper off mid sentence, "I lived in a run down flat with like no hot water or heating or nothing. I worked as a waitress full time just to afford my rent and on the days I wasn't working I worked in a McDonalds branch part time. Every single night I went out and spent all the money I didn't need for rent, or basic food on clubs, and booze and at the worst point in my life drugs. But that was only for about a week – the drugs anyway – but the clubbing and crawling home at three in the morning lasted nearly two years." Phoebe paused for a second, "And then one night I left this new club I had started going to… I left with a guy. He seemed really smart and funny – he was studying something at some big University or college or something. HE was really handsome, and I really liked him. Anyway he offered to walk me home and since I was rather far gone almost totally drunk I agreed. We got nearly two blocks away from the club when he started pushing his luck. I mean at the club he was dancing with me and was getting rather friendly but he just started going to far. He started just by putting his hand round my waist and then he took a detour, or at least that's what he called it – a detour – it was down some dark alleyway thing. I know what you're thinking what was I thinking going down an alleyway with some one I had just met. Well to be honest with you I wasn't thinking about anything. But anyway he started trying to kiss me and grope me and stuff she I pushed him away. But then he well… you know…" she stopped and looked up at her sister who had tears welling up at the corner of her eyes. 

"Phoebe…" she mumbled something after that but Phoebe only caught about every third word so none of it really made any sense. Suddenly Piper looked up, Parker was standing at the doorway in tears,

"No wonder you resent me…" she said before walking out of the room and heading for the front door of the manor.


	8. Longer

Disclaimer: As usual

A/N: Well its official after a temporary stop in my fic writing I am back with loads of new ideas for this fic along with some new idea's for new fics.

Innocent Eyes - Longer

            Phoebe leapt up from the table when she saw Parker heading for the manor door. She ran through the doorway and was quickly followed by Piper, who were both in hot pursuit of Parker. Phoebe caught a glimpse of her running round the corner of the street and headed right, Phoebe continued running after her but in comparison with a fit young 16 year old Phoebe who wasn't exactly unhealthy was not match and couldn't keep up with her.  Phoebe and Piper turned a corner where they had just seen Parker run past, suddenly they heard screaming and car horns blowing. They both stopped dead in their tracks – though only to exchange a brief glance – then continued. They stopped once more, and that was when they saw Parker standing in the middle of the busy road. She was standing screaming, not moving, and not breathing just screaming. The car horns around her blared, and angry drivers who were heading home were cursing out the windows at her.

            "Parker!" yelled Phoebe, "Parker get out of the way!" no answer – just screams,           

            "Come on Parker," yelled Piper, struggling to be heard over the din. Parker continued screaming and staring up at the sky,

            "What's wrong with her" asked Piper pulling Phoebe back from a speeding car,

            "Well, she's just confused, and she can feel the anger of all these people around her… we just have to get her out of there," said Phoebe looking intensely at her daughter,

            "But how can we do that?" asked Piper,

            "I don't know," said Phoebe getting frustrated, "You've always been the one who figured things out, you and Prue, I'm the screw up! You have to help me figure this out, please," pleaded Phoebe,

            "Ok, just let me think," sighed Piper, it was just like the old days, Phoebe would screw up in some way and she and Prue would have to help her out. But Prue wasn't around anymore, Piper had to be the big sister and she was just getting used to her role as this. Piper stood silent for a few seconds and looked up and down the street, the traffic was still rushing past Parker with no intentions of stopping or slowing down in any way. She looked left and then right, and then she hear the screeching of tyres. Something was moving faster than the other cars, something was heading straight for Parker at a very fast pace. Piper looked to the left of her niece and saw a car approaching at high speeds, suddenly there were sirens wailing as a police car was in hot pursuit. Piper waited for a few seconds then yelled out to Parker,

"Parker get out of the road! Move now!" she yelled but Parker stayed perfectly still, with that Piper darted into the street. She dodged car after car, and yelling drivers began honking their horns at her as well as Parker.

"Piper!" yelled Phoebe, but her sister just kept on running. She headed straight for Parker and saw the car heading straight for them, horn blaring and driver yelling. Piper dodged another car and kept her eyes fixed on Parker. Phoebe stood at the side of the road unable to help. Piper reached Parker just in time and pushed her out of the way. Parker flew off to the side and landed neat the pavement but the speeding car slammed into Piper and threw her into the air.  Piper went flying through the air and landed in a heap on the floor, a few feet away from Parker, as the car hit her both Piper and Parker let out a scream of pain.  Suddenly the drivers stopped yelling and everything drew to a halt.

Phoebe stood for a moment, and then tore out into the road where her sister and daughter lay. She ran up and stood between them not sure who to go to first, was her responsibility to Parker or Piper. Suddenly she heard Paige running up behind her, Paige instantly ran to Piper and phoebe turned to Parker. 

"Parker … are you ok?"  She asked and knew that it was a stupid question,

"No…" Parker spluttered, "Go, be with Piper. She's in too much pain for you not be there. I can feel it, go and be with her," she finished,

"I won't leave you alone," said Phoebe sternly,

"I'm not alone… look here come the paramedics. I'll be fine, go and be with your sister," Parker said, as she looked towards Piper who was lying unconscious on the ground. Phoebe smiled and took her daughters hand,

"I'll just be over here," she smiled, "I'll never be far away," 

"How's Parker?" asked Paige as Phoebe knelt down beside her,

"She's all right… she can feel Piper's pain, so in that respect not good," replied Phoebe as she brushed her hand through Piper's hair. A few seconds later the paramedics were surrounding her and Parker. After a few moments of quick assessment they headed back to their ambulances, with the two of them on stretchers.  Paige and Phoebe got into the back of an ambulance each and heading for the ER.

***

After an hour of pacing up and down in the waiting room and drinking cup after cup of hospital coffee a doctor came out to see Paige and Phoebe who by this time had been joined by Leo.  The short doctor walked over to them still wearing his blue operating gown,

"Are you here with Miss Parker Halliwell and Mrs Piper Halliwell?" he asked,

"Yes," replied Phoebe standing up,

"How are they?" asked Paige,

"Well, I have good news and I have bad news. If you would accompany me to the relatives room,"

"Just tell us please," Pleaded Phoebe, "Are they ok?"


	9. Time Cannot Erase

Disclaimer: As Usual

Innocent Eyes – Time Cannot Erase

            After a few moments of trying to get the doctor to tell them in the corridor all three of them were escorted to the relatives room. Paige walked in and sat down, Phoebe sat beside but Leo refused to sit her stood hovering above them. The doctor closed the door behind them and sat down opposite the sisters,

            "Well, Miss Halliwell," he said addressing Phoebe, Phoebe looked up and smiled intently, "As far as your daughters condition is concerned, she's stable. She was awake when we brought her in and was complaining about a lot of pain but we gave her some painkillers and something to help her sleep." He said

            "But she's alright," said Phoebe letting out a sigh of relief,

            "She'll be fine, we're going to keep her in over night for observation, but besides a little pain and feel slightly ill from the sleeping pills she's fine," he said, then with a quick glance towards the ground continued, "As for your sister… well unfortunately her news is not as good."

            "What's wrong?" asked Paige,

            "Well, the car hit her along her right side, it fractured her hip and caused some internal bleeding in her abdomen, however we were able to stop the bleeding with emergency surgery. Her condition is stable but critical, unfortunately we couldn't put steel plates in her hips because of her fragile condition." He paused for a brief second. Then continued, "Regrettably when Piper hit the ground, because of the impact she has fractured a couple of ribs and one has punctured her lung. So basically she has a forty-five percent chance of surviving, however that will increase by three percent every hour that she gets through." He said

            "Three Percent!" Said Paige, outraged, "That's nothing, are you telling us our sister could die?" 

            "I'm telling you she's fragile and the next few hours and into the night will be critical. We just have to keep her comfortable, and still which is why she is sedated any movement could endanger her, and she's going to be out of it for another six hours at the least from the surgery anaesthetic, and then she will just be dazed from the painkillers. All we can do is hope for a recovery right now," he said

            "Can we see them?" asked Leo, who up to this moment had been silent absorbing the news of Piper and Parker,

            "Certainly, but only immediate family just now," he replied and then lead them up to the ward, once their Phoebe was shown to Parker's room, she was the only one allowed in because she was her mother and Leo and Paige were only an Aunt and Uncle. They went to check on Piper; Phoebe walked into the dark room and saw Parker lying in a bed on the opposite of the room from her. She walked over to the bed, it was just like a regular bed, and there were no machines around it. Parker lay in the bed with the covers pulled right up to her neck, she was awake but her eyes were constantly falling closed. Phoebe walked over to her and took her hand,

            "Hey you," she said quietly, as she squeezed her hand lovingly,

            "Hi, Mom," she said quietly, Phoebe felt a tear well up inside her eye; this was the first time Parker had ever called her Mom.

"How're you feeling?" she asked, her voice remained quiet and calm,

"Not that bad, actually… it's not really my pain. It's Pipers," sighed Parker, "And its my fault that she's in this pain," she looked away from Phoebe and out the window that was near her bed, "Your sister may die and its my fault,"

"No, honey… it's not your fault. It's the driver of that cars fault. He's the one who was speeding and didn't drive round you," replied Phoebe,

"But if I hadn't been in the road everyone would be fine, if I had acted like a normal human being and not freaked out…" she began but Phoebe cut her off,

"You're not a normal human being… you're special. You couldn't help how you reacted. None of us can and that was just you're way of dealing with it," she said, squeezing her hand once more,            

"You should be with Piper just now, she's the one who's in real danger, and pain," said Parker,

"I don't want to leave you alone," replied Phoebe,

"I'm not alone," said Parker pointing just outside the room, "I've got nurses and orderlies, and domestics, and security… lots of people. Go and see your sister," she sighed.

"I'll be right back, promise!" said Phoebe before kissing her daughter on the forehead and leaving her alone, again.

She walked along the corridor until she came to a room with the door plate 'Piper Halliwell – RTA' she opened the door and went inside where she found Leo and Paige at either side of the bed. The room was so much different from Parker's room, Piper's bed sheet was sitting neatly positioned just under her chest and she had various drips and wires coming out of her. She walked closed and looked at her sister, lying there, her body weak and small under the thin bedclothes. An oxygen tube coming from her mouth and nose, a feeding tube in her arm and another one in the other arm giving her fluids. She had a heart monitor attached to her finger and the machine beeped away contently,

"Piper," she whispered, "Can… can she heard us?"

"The doctor says she can't, but I think she can," replied Leo, "Or I think she knows we're here," he sighed and reached out for her hand, but dared not to take it, everyone was so scared they would hurt her just by breathing.

"Piper, its Phoebe. I just want to thank you… you saved my daughters life. And I just want to say that we all love you," she said, she wanted nothing more than to pull her sister into her arms and hug her so tightly that she could squeeze all the hurt and pain out of her. But she kept her distance from the small, pale figure lying in the bed. 

"Piper," spoke Paige, "I love you… don't leave us, you're a fighter you can beat this… I know you can," she blew Piper a kiss, suddenly a nurse walked in. She smiled and then went about her business; suddenly she let out a gasp,

"What?" asked Phoebe, but the nurse ignored her and went to get a doctor. Soon she arrived with two doctors in tow, a male and female one,   

"What's wrong?" asked Phoebe again but still she got no answer, suddenly the machine started to beep loudly,

"She's in BF," said the female doctor,

"Ready the paddles," replied the male one, and the nurse instantly lifted the defibrillator and lubricated them,

"Clear!" yelled the doctor and the nurse pulled Phoebe away from the bed and Piper, the doctor shocked Piper and her body jumped. 

"Again!" said the female doctor they shocked Piper again,

"Still no output," said the nurse,

"What's happening!" yelled Phoebe…

***

Meanwhile in the ward just up from Piper's room, Parker lay in her bed. Her heart pounding and sweat dripping from her face. She knew this was it, she knew what was happening to Piper and could feel the pain of it, even though Piper couldn't, 

"Mom," she whispered as her heart continually went into spasms, and with each one she felt the burst of electricity thrusting through her body. Making her jump and vibrate, as the strong current burst through her veins. "Mom!" she yelled but it faded into nothing but a scream as another spasm was followed by a burst of power…


	10. Childish Fears

Disclaimer: Same as Usual

Innocent Eyes – Childish Fears

            Piper sat alone in her bedroom, the window was closed tightly shut but there was still a small draft blowing through any crack that was there. Piper must have been fourteen at the most; suddenly she saw a small figure appear in the doorway. She looked over and saw the familiar figure of her sister, Phoebe hovering in the doorway. Phoebe was twelve at the time, outside a thunderstorm was going on, the lightning cracked and the thunder boomed. Phoebe had always been scared of thunderstorms; she hated hearing the thunder and seeing the lightning. She clung to the doorframe and looked desperately in at her elder sister, Piper smiled and motioned for her to enter. Without a second thought Phoebe ran into the room and climbed onto Piper's bed next to her, Piper put her arm around her sister's shoulder supportively. Phoebe hugged into her sisters body and jumped every time she heard a crash of thunder, 

            "Its ok, calm down Phoebe," she said, whilst gently stroking her sister's hair.

            "But the thunder… the lightning…" whispered Phoebe, she paused for a second and looked up at Piper, "What if they realise the woogy-man?" Piper smiled,

            "Don't worry, the woogy-man can't get you… I'll protect you," she said,

            "Promise?" asked Phoebe,

            "Promise,"

            "For ever and ever and ever and till ever is gone?" asked Phoebe,

            "Forever…" whispered Piper. "Ever and ever," That night Phoebe fell asleep in Piper's arms, and awoke in them the next morning. 

* * *

            Phoebe sat outside Piper's hospital room, the nurse had ushered them out while the doctors worked to restart Piper's heart, and she had been in BF for fifteen minutes now.  Paige placed a supportive arm around her sister, whose head lay resting in her hands. Phoebe pulled away and stood up, she walked over and tried to peer through the glass in the door. But a large blue screen had been placed over it; she paced up and down for a few seconds then turned to Leo and Paige,

            "What's taking so long?" she demanded, "This is taking to long… she's in trouble, I know it, I just know it," she ranted for a few seconds then Paige walked up to her,

            "Calm down sweetie," she said rubbing Phoebe's shoulder "They're probably just stabilising her, she's going to be fine," 

            "But what if she's not… it'll be all my fault,"

"She's going to be ok, and its not your fault. Its that guy in the cars fault, he should have stopped or at least slowed down," said Paige supportively, 

"But if Parker hadn't been in the road then she wouldn't have had to run out. If I'd gone for Parker myself I'd be laying there, not her!" she said, suddenly a doctor emerged from the room. The female doctor and no nurse soon followed him,

"What's going on?" asked Leo,

"We have managed to stabilise her, but this incident hasn't helped her condition," sighed the doctor. Suddenly a young nurse walked towards them, Phoebe recognised her as the nurse who was treating Parker. She walked over and whispered something in the doctors ear,

"Right away," said the doctor and then excused himself from the conversation. Phoebe moved closer to Paige,

"That's the doctor that's treating Parker, and the nurse that was watching over her. Something's happened… Piper!" she exclaimed,

"What, Piper's alright now," said Leo,

"No… Parker, she could feel everything that Piper just went through… I have to go," she said before rushing for Parkers room.

* * *

            Phoebe headed straight for Parkers room and found the curtain pulled around her bed and various doctor and nurse silhouettes moving around, she tried to get past a nurse who blocked her way,

            "Ma'am, you can't go n just now," she said holding Phoebe's arms back,

"I'm her mother! You have to let me through!" she yelled, "Parker!"

"Calm down," said the nurse relaxed,

"I can't calm down… that's my daughter let me the hell in!" yelled Phoebe,

"If you don't calm down you'll be removed," said the nurse,

"Remove this bitch!" yelled Phoebe as she drew her fist back and bounced it off the nurses' face, and she fell to the ground. Phoebe was surprised how violent and territorial she got when Parker was involved – she assumed that it was her maternal instincts showing, finally. She pulled the green and blue striped curtains back and looked in at her daughter. She was surrounded by various nursing staff and doctors, Phoebe looked up and down Parker limp body, there were more lines in that before, and she was wearing an oxygen mask again. Suddenly Phoebe was spotted by one of the nurses,

"Miss," she said as she walked over to her and placed her hand on her shoulder, "You're the mother aren't you?" she asked, Phoebe recognised the nurse as the one who had been looking after Parker,

"Yes," said Phoebe sniffing bad tears, "Can you tell me what's going on? She was fine… she was just fine," 

"Well her heart starting going into BF, and then before we could shock her, her heart… it was like someone was shocking her already but no one was near her with the de-fib… we couldn't figure it out," sighed the nurse,

"Will she be alright?" asked Phoebe, staring desperately at her daughter's lifeless body,

"Well, as soon as her heart rhythm was restored to normal she started acting fine… but now the doctors are just trying to figure out what happened to her," replied the nurse, "It's a mystery to us really, do you know anything reason for this… has she a history of medical heart conditions… anything you could tell us would help us," 

"I… I don't know… I… she just found me, she was brought up in a foster home…" said Phoebe ashamed of admitting that she didn't bring up her daughter by herself,

"Well… could you contact the foster parents… or get them here?" asked the nurse, looking puzzled for a solution,

"I, I don't know… they live in Jersey and I don't have a…" suddenly Parker's machine restored to a natural heart beat, Phoebe looked up hopefully,

"She's coming through…" she replied, "Once the doctors have finished making sure everything is in the all clear… you can see her properly," said the nurse reassuringly,

"Ok… thank you," replied Phoebe – just then Paige ran into Parkers room, Phoebe spun round when she heard her name,

"Phoebe," she said, "Piper's waking up… she's just coming out of things, Leo is with her now," Paige looked relieved, she glanced momentarily at Parker then fixed her gaze back to Phoebe, "Are you coming?" asked Paige, Phoebe looked from her sister to her daughter, once more she had to make a choice – Parker was coming out of it and she could speak to her later but this might be the only time Piper woke up that day.

"I…. I don't know," she whispered,

"Phoebe!" exclaimed Paige, "What is wrong with you? Piper might not wake up again today and you won't come and see her!"

"But Parker…" started Phoebe but Paige hacked her off,

"Parker is fine… all her wounds are superficial… and they aren't even her wounds all her pain is Piper's, you owe it to your sister to go and see her," 

"But she's my daughter…" sighed Phoebe, "I can't leave her… Piper wouldn't want me to,"

"Fine…" said Paige in an angry tone, and stormed down the hall to find Piper's room. Phoebe stood facing the door, she knew that she was desperate to see Piper and to thank her for saving her daughter, but at the same time she felt that she couldn't leave Parker. Suddenly from behind her she heard a faint voice,

"Mom…" it whispered, Phoebe spun round and saw her daughter staring up at her… she looked into those intense brown eyes and was for the first time afraid. 


	11. Conversations With Grams

Innocent Eyes – Conversations With Grams

            Leo sat in Pipers room, her hand clasped in his. Behind him the door opened and Paige walked in, he turned round briefly and just glanced at her and then turned back to Piper.

            "Any change?" asked Paige, as she walked in and sat down at the opposite side of the bed from Leo,

            "Nothing big… her heart is slowly getting stronger but she might still not pull through… you know, I didn't think her wounds were that bad… I thought that most of them were superficial, maybe a little internal bleeding or some broken bones. I didn't realise that this could kill her, I mean people get hit by cars all the time… and they survive," said Leo, his eyes fixed on Piper's face. "I just assumed that Piper would be one of the ones who pulled through, I didn't think that she would be one of the ones who d…" he stopped and wiped the tears that were forming at the corners of his eyes,

            "Piper is strong… she's not going to die, she will pull through this. She's pulled through worse things. Like when she had that deadly virus, and when she was a furie and a wendigo and all those other things…" sighed Paige, but from the look on Leo's face she knew that she wasn't helping him at all,

            "All those other things had magical intervention… I mean she was turned into a demon and she only survived that virus because I healed her. And that's all that I want to do now but if I do that all sorts of questions will be raised… and I don't think that's what anyone needs right now… but maybe if I could just make her heart a little stronger, or bring her out of the coma or stop the bleeding, anything?" he looked up towards Paige as if she had the answers he needed.

            "You know you can't… if only you had gotten there before the ambulances…. Then you could have healed her there and then, and you know as well as I do that if you try and heal her and you even just bring her out of the coma it would raise questions. The doctors, they aren't expecting her out of the coma for at least another couple of days… if she woke up now," said Paige but she was cut off as the door opened,

            "If you wake her up now it will raise all sorts of questions, but I don't care…" it was Phoebe, "Right now my sister is dying… Leo she is dying, I have already lost one sister and I do not plan on losing another one. And I certainly don't plan on losing a daughter that I have just found." She paused and looked towards Paige, "I don't give a damn if it raises questions, all I know is my sister is dying… but not only that she is taking my daughter with her, now somehow they are connected and if she dies, Parker dies… so do something," said Phoebe defiantly,

"Phoebe, you know I want to heal Piper more than anything… but healing her could damage her in the long run. It could raise questions about the whole family which could hurt Parker as well," sighed Leo,

"And I told you, I don't care. Now either you heal her or I will find some way to do it myself… so what's it gonna be?" asked Phoebe,

"I can't… I can't risk exposing magic," he sighed,

"I think he's right Phoebe… we can't risk this," said Paige,

"Fine… I'll find away myself…" she said and turned to leave but she stopped just before the door, "And I can't believe that you would let your sister die, just so magic isn't exposed," she said then left.

***

Back at the manor Phoebe headed straight for the attic, she went in and headed for the book of shadows. She opened it and began flicking through the pages,

"I don't know what I'm looking for… I could really use a magical assist," she paused and waited for the books pages to magically turn and for her to be left at the right page but the book did nothing. Puzzled she tried again,

"Grams… Mom… Prue… whoever, I need some help here… like page number, a quick flick of the pages would really help," she sighed, as once again the book did nothing,

"Look! I need help here! I need to find something to help Piper, I can't let her die! Someone help me…" still nothing from the book but from not far behind her she heard something materialising, Phoebe spun round and came face to face with Grams,

"Grams!" she sighed, "For a second there I thought no one was going to help me… but you're here, you need to help. I need a spell,"

"No," sighed Grams,

"No?" questioned Phoebe, "What do you mean no? I need someone to help me here, I don't know what I'm looking for and I'm running out of time I'm going to loose Piper and Parker and I know that you can help me… please" begged Phoebe

"Phoebe, I know you need help but I can't. We're not allowed to tamper with something like this," Phoebe looked at her puzzled,

"What do you mean? Leo heals people all the time we always tamper with these things?" Grams sighed and looked deep into her granddaughters eyes,

"Phoebe… listen to me. This is different, Piper is in hospital. And I know that when she was in there before hand with that virus you and Prue done a spell to help her, and then Leo healed her – which he wasn't meant to – but this time its different,"

"How? How is it different Grams," asked Phoebe,

"The doctors have diagnosed her… they have given her so much time to wake up and because of her condition she is being constantly checked on… if Leo were to heal her it would be medically impossible for her to have healed completely in that short amount of time. The doctors would know that something wasn't right and when they couldn't explain it they would keep on trying until they could, and eventually everything would come out into the open and you saw what happened the last time magic was exposed…"

"But Piper is going to die. Why does no one but me seem to understand this?" demanded Phoebe,

"Phoebe, we all understand that there is a chance that Piper might die, but we all know how strong Piper is and that she will get through this by herself. She will get through this Phoebe, you know she will," sighed Grams

"But I don't… now if you won't help me I will do it myself. I will help Piper, and I will do it with or without your consent,"


	12. Beautiful Lie

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, or basic idea of the show. 

A/N: In light of new circumstances on the show – Phoebe's Empath Power – I feel the need to explain the future of this fic. I do not plan to include this power in the fic, it would just complicate matters however if you want to believe that Parker received her power from Phoebe's empathic side then please do. However just remember that this will not be included as part of the fic.

Innocent Eyes – Beautiful Lie

            There's a sadness that they don't see,

When you come to me,

With all your sorrows,

Its not enough,

For you to cry,

Cos you don't know why,

It still hurts,

            Night had fallen; the stars had emerged for the daylight hours. At San Francisco general hospital all was quiet, the patients were all in their beds and the night shift had just begun. Most of the patients lay sleeping, some peacefully but others not so. Parker however laid away, her eyes fixated on the ceiling, the tiling made her dizzy. She wanted to go to sleep but she could feel the pan that the other people on the ward were feeling and couldn't sleep with it all. She could also feel Piper's pain, Piper's room was a few wards away from her but Parker had formed some sort of connection with her. Parker adjusted her sleeping position in the bed and turned to face the door of the ward, she saw Leo pacing up and down. He still hadn't gone home, he had been told to but refused to leave Piper's side. Parker stared intensely at him,

            "Its all my fault," she sighed, she knew that she should feel guilty but didn't. All she felt was concern for Piper; she assumed that she was picking this up from Leo. She looked back out at him, he was staring back at her, and she smiled as their gazes met but he instantly looked away. Now she was feeling anger from him. He blamed her for Piper's injuries, and why shouldn't he? She asked herself, I am to blame for it. 

I know we've been here,

A thousand times,

With your past,

Full of lies,

Its still there,

A constant struggle,

To find yourself,

But I know that,

I can't help it,

Oh, No

            An hour or so passed and eventually Leo went for a cup of coffee, his eyes were getting heavier and heavier and he couldn't pace up and down that corridor any more. Parker lay in her hospital bed and watched him leave the ward only to return at a later date. As soon as he left, Parker headed for the nurses station. There was a short redheaded nurse behind it,

            "Hey… may I have a piece of paper and some pens please?" asked Parker politely,

"Shouldn't you be sleeping hun?" asked the nurse who's name tag read Janice,

"Well, I can't sleep. I figure I could doodle or something until I could, you mind?" asked Parker,

"Well… as long as you don't wake up any of the other patients," said the nurse and handed her the stationery, Parker thanked her and headed back to her bed. She sat up at the small table for a second and began to write,

"Dear Mom,

            I hope you understand what I had to do…" she started and then continued writing the letter. She knew that she would only have maybe five minutes until Leo came back from the cafeteria. She slowly climbed out of her bed, her legs were sore and she could barely walk but she continued on.  She arrived outside Piper's room a few seconds later; she peered in the small glass pane in the door. Piper lay still on her hospital bed, her eyes were still closed _I don't have much time _thought Parker as she pushed the door open as quietly as she could.

You don't have nothing but pride,

To keep you alive,

Yeah,

Alive, Oh Yeah,

I can say it will be fine,

Ts a beautiful lies,

So please,

Don't leave it all upto me,

Phoebe sat at home in the manor kitchen silence reigned over the room. She sipped from her tea and wiped away any tears that started to fall. _Why do I feel so divided? I can support my sister and my daughter at the same time. I will help Piper, I will find a way, some way to heal her, I won't let her die. And at the same time I will find a spell to help Parker feel… I'm just not sure how yet. _She thought, then suddenly an inspiration came to her, she got up from the table and ran to the attic. She bumped into Paige on the stairs who was carrying a piece of paper which Phoebe ignored and began telling Paige about her plan,

"Paige!" she sighed, "I've figured out how to help Parker," she said,

"Phoebe," said Paige but she was ignored and Phoebe continued talking,

"I think that I can bind her powers, that way if she can't feel what others are feeling she will only be left with her feelings. Because I'm sure that she feels something, and she probably feels the same things that we all feel its just she's been repressing them and thinking they are other people's feelings so if I do that then I can help her and just leave her with her own feelings!" she finished triumphantly but the look of triumph vanished when she saw Paige's face, "What?" she asked,

"I found this under Parker's pillow," she said handing the paper to Phoebe, it was a page out the book of shadows, "It looks like Parker has found a way to help Piper," she said,

"That's great," said Phoebe,

"No, read it. It says that she will be taking away Piper's pain, and all her wounds onto her body." Sighed Paige, "And Piper's doctors said that it's a miracle that she's alive, Piper is a fully grown adult and Parker is just a kid. Parker's body couldn't handle all Piper's wounds. It would kill her," sighed Paige,

"Why would she do this? She must know that it will kill her," said Phoebe, glancing back and forth at the paper,

"I think she knows that it will kill her but she also blames herself for Piper's injuries. She thinks this will make everything better," sighed Paige,

"We have to stop her," said Phoebe as she headed for the front door, grabbing her car keys on the way out. Paige followed close behind her,

I see the way,

They talk at you,

They're always trying to prove,

That they are better,

You run away,

 Cos you can't take,

The way they make,

You feel,

Parker stood in Piper's room holding her aunt's hand; she reached into her dressing gown pocket with her free hand and brought out a small piece of paper. She opened it up and looked down at Piper. Parker bent over and kissed her on the forehead, 

"I will help you," she whispered and then began to say the spell, 

"Hide her pain,

Take it away,

Bring to me,

Just what I say,

Remove her wounds,

Place them on me,

Wake her now,

And blessed be," she finished and a few seconds later bright lights swirled round both her and Piper, suddenly Parker saw the wound on Piper's head begin to fade and her eyes begin to flutter. Suddenly she had a sharp, shooting pain in her head, she coughed as she felt another cut appear this time on her abdomen,

"Hide her pain,

Take it away,

Bring to me,

Just what I say!" she said in a louder voice, she let out a scream as a gash in her leg appeared causing her to fall to the ground – the noise awoke Piper completely – 

"Remove her wounds, 

Place them on me,

Wake her now,

And blessed be," she said again, once more and her spell would be complete, Piper blinked her eyes a couple of times and tried to focus after a moment she was focused. She looked over towards where Parker lay and saw her niece doubled over in pain and was surprised to find that she was not,

Another self hate,

Behind locked doors,

But then nobody knows,

Something's wrong,

You made a cage,

You cannot break,

I try but I cannot help at all,

"Parker!" she yelled but there was no response from her, suddenly the door opened slightly and a nurse walked in, Piper threw her arms up and froze the nurse, "Parker!" she called again, then finally "LEO!" within seconds Leo orbed in.

"Piper, you're awake," he gushed as he ran towards her but stopped when he saw the brght light swirling round Parker,

"Help her!" said Piper,

"No!" yelled Parker, "No!"

"Parker?" asked Piper,

"Hide her pain,

Take it away!" she spluttered,

"Bring to me,

Just what I say!" she started coughing, as more wounds – mostly internal – started appearing on her body, she felt herself getting dizzy but refused to give in until she had finished,

"She's taking my pain, my injuries! She can't handle them Leo, stop this!" said Piper feeling helpless,

"I can't," he said, "She won't let me help her,"

"Remove her wounds, 

Place them on me!"

At that moment Phoebe and Paige orbed into the room – the traffic had been really bad so they orbed,

"PARKER!" Yelled Phoebe, "No! We'll find another way please!" sobbed Phoebe,

"Mom," spluttered Parker, "I have to do this," she said,

"No," said Phoebe as she edged closer to Parker, she reached out for her but the lights gave her what felt like an electric shock,

"Wake her now," coughed Parker,

"Don't do this!" Yelled Phoebe, "Please don't do this! I need you! Please Parker, don't do this, don't die, don't leave me I just found you, don't leave me Parker," pleaded Phoebe

"I'm sorry," sobbed Parker, "Goodbye," she whispered and closed her eyes,

"No!" yelled Phoebe,

"And blessed be!" whispered Parker.

"Parker! Parker no," yelled Phoebe as she ran towards her when the lights started disappearing, the last of Piper's wound materialised on Parkers body and she was gone. 

You don't have nothing but pride,

To keep you alive,

Yeah,

Alive, Oh yeah,

 Can say it will be fine,

It's a beautiful lie,

So please,

Don't leave it all up to me,

Phoebe, and Leo sat outside Piper's room, Paige had went to Parker's ward to clear up her things, Phoebe's head in her hands leaning against Paige sobbing quietly to herself. The doctors and nurses were in with Piper – Parker had been pronounced dead and her body was sent to the morgue – they were desperate to find out how a coma patient could have woken up, and be free of wounds. 

"Why?" sobbed Phoebe, "Why didn't we just orb to the hospital in the first place? If we'd gotten there sooner we could have stopped her, we could have done something," she sobbed,

"Even if you had arrived earlier, you couldn't have stopped her," sighed Leo, "She was determined to go through with this, and she did what she thought was best," said Leo,

"How can this be best, she's dead! My daughter is dead! There is nothing 'best' about that, nothing!" said Phoebe getting angry,

"I know you are angry, but you just have to believe that this was meant to happen so Parker could find peace. So she could feel something in heaven," said Leo,

"But it didn't have to happen, I had a plan. That would help her find peace down here, it would help her to feel her own feelings – I was going to bind her powers. And that would have helped her but now I can't. I can't save my daughter, what kind of mother was I, I abandoned her and then I let her kill herself without trying to help her," wept Phoebe,

"You did try and help her," started Leo but Paige cut him off,

"Phoebe, I think you ought to see this," she said handing Phoebe Parker's note, Phoebe opened it and began to read aloud,

"Dear Mom,

            I hope you understand what I had to do… it was the only way for me to find peace; I hope you're not mad at me or upset with me. And please if you are don't take it out on Piper, I wanted to do this. I wanted to save her, and I knew what I was doing… I knew what would happen to me if I did and I accepted that. I'll be happier knowing that I helped her and that I'm free. Love Always,

Parker"

I can feel you,

 Can hear you,

I could help you,

It's a beautiful lie,

Lost in silence,

Trapped by violence,

Oh,

Oh, Oh,

You don't have nothing but pride,

To keep you alive,

Alive, oh yeah,

I can say it will be fine,

It's a beautiful lie,

So please,

Don't leave it all up to me.


	13. A Voice Within

A/N: Ok, I was planning to just leave this fic how I finished it at the end of chapter 12 because I thought that it was a fitting end to this fic. However due to reviews asking for another chapter, or asking if its finished or not I re-read what I had written and realised that I had not been fair on you guys the reviewers I mean I know what happens after that hospital scene but I realised that just because I know what's going to happen doesn't mean that you do. So here is the next chapter, it will most likely be the final chapter in this fic. But please read some of my others I know that a lot of them are merely one chapter but I have others written I'm just waiting to update them. Hope you guys like this final chapter.

P.S. – Thanks a million for sticking with this fic even though it stopped being updated for ages; I am so thankful that my loyal reviewers are still liking what I'm writing.

Innocent Eyes – A Voice Within

Young girl don't cry,

I'll be right here when your world starts to fall, ohh,

Young girl its all right,

Your tears will dry you'll soon be free to fly…

Phoebe sat at the front of the church hall; Paige sat next to her with Leo and a newly recovered Piper next to him. The doctors wanted to keep Piper in hospital longer but because she had no physical injuries they couldn't. So she was let out just in time for the funeral. Slowly, light music played from the stereo system and everyone who was present took their seats, Christina Aguilera's "A Voice Within" was the chosen song. Phoebe balanced her head on Paige shoulder and stared at the front of the hall in a trance.

When you're safe inside your room,

You tend to dream,

Of a place where nothings harder than it seems,

No one ever wants or bothers to explain,

Of the heartache life can bring or what it means, yeah…

She slowly lifted her head as she saw Parker's white coffin slowly being carried up to the podium, she felt tears welling up behind her bright brown eyes as the minister started her speech. After a few moments the minister turned to Phoebe,

            "And now, to say a few words about Parker is her mother, Phoebe Halliwell," she sighed and stepped down allowing Phoebe to look out over the church of people. Phoebe cleared her throat and then began,

"It wasn't until about two months ago that I met my daughter, but in those two months I got to know an amazing, beautiful and talented young girl. Parker was a very special girl to me, well obviously, but our bond no matter when it started was strong. I never thought that I was the maternal type; I actually thought that perhaps I was never meant to have a child but now that I have witnessed Parker, and saw what an amazing gift she was to this world and what amazing gifts she had herself I know that I am responsible for her. Although I didn't raise her myself I am proud of the person she was raised to be, and every single day I saw her smile or rebel against me I saw a little of myself in her."

When there's no on else,

Look inside yourself,

Like your oldest friend, just trust the voice within,

Then you'll find the strengths that will guide your way,

You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within,

"Parker was my daughter, and although I barely knew her I will never forget how special she was, how bright her spirit is and how long her memory will live on," Phoebe reached down and smiled at a photo of Parker, "Today is meant to be a day of mourning, and it cuts me deep inside to think that anyone especially myself should smile today. I'm crying on the inside and out because her life is over, but at the same time I'm smiling because it happened. She touched so many people despite the fact she only lived to be sixteen," soon enough the congregation was in tears. Parker's adoptive family sat in the back of the church and looked up at Phoebe with admiration. 

Now, in a world where nothing seems to make sense,

So afraid,

Memories!

Provide a hand for you to hold,

When you look outside, look inside to your soul,

"Parker, my daughter… I love, I will always love you and I understand why you did what you had too," sighed Phoebe, "Goodbye," and then she stepped off the podium and joined her sobbing sisters.

"That was beautiful, you don't have to be strong anymore… I know that you wanted to be strong to get through but no one will blame you if your not, its OK," sighed Paige whispering quietly to Phoebe,

"I'm not being strong, I'm dying inside but I meant every word of what I just said, and I truly do understand why Parker did what she did. There is no way that I could ever be more indebted to her, she gave her life to save what she knew was the most important thing in the world to me – a sister," said Phoebe, smiling at the mere thought of Parker.

When there's no one else,

Look inside yourself,

Like your oldest friend, just trust the voice within,

Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way,

You'll learn to trust the voice within,

Slowly four men arrived and carried the coffin out to the graveyard. Phoebe exited first and was followed by Paige, then Leo and Piper, the rest of the congregation followed not long after and soon enough everyone was standing around Parker's grave. Her head stone was not in place yet, she would remain nameless for a few weeks but everyone would know who was buried there. The coffin was lowered into the ground and this was when Phoebe was hit by her emotions. She buried her head in Paige's shoulder as the minister started to sprinkle dust on the coffin. "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust," 

"Its OK, you cry honey, just cry," said Paige sympathetically. The time seemed to pass without anyone noticing it and it wasn't until Phoebe was in the car heading away from the grave that she began to really feel anything, slowly tears began to drip down her face. 

Life is a journey,

T can take you anywhere you choose to go,

As long as you're learning,

You'll find all you'll ever need to know,

You'll break it,

You'll make it,

Just don't forsake it because,

No one can tell you what you can't do,

No one can stop you,

You know that I'm talking to you,

"I can't believe I've just buried my daughter," whispered Phoebe as she sat on her bed at the manor, "She was so young… why couldn't I have taken her place?" she asked,

"Don't think like that, this was Parker's decision," said Paige, she knew that it wasn't comforting but she had to say it, slowly Phoebe found herself lying down with tears streaming quietly down her face, 

"I think I want to be alone," said Phoebe, but before long all three sisters were cuddling on the bed, comforting another heartbroken sister. 

When there's no one else,

Look inside yourself,

Like your oldest friend, just trust the voice within,

Then you'll the strength, that will guide your way,

You'll learn to trust the voice within,

Young girl don't cry,

I'll be right here when your world starts to fall,

Hmm…

THE END


End file.
